The present invention relates generally to a non-contact measurement device and, more particularly, a modular measurement device for quickly and accurately performing non-contact measurements of various objects at different locations within a commercial or residential work area.
Measurement of angles and dimensions of wood products and woodworking equipment has up to now been performed through the use of various mechanical and electronic calipers, squares, protractors, steel rules, tape measurers, levels, and point range measuring devices. These various devices suffer from mechanical inaccuracies and human visual limitations (such as parallax). Furthermore, these devices require sometimes difficult direct or impossible physical contact with the object being measured. It is the purpose of the present invention to improve accuracy, remove most human judgement of measurement results, allow for measurements that are impossible to perform mechanically, and provide more convenient, faster measurements than conventional measurement devices.
In accordance with the present invention, a modular measurement device is provided for quickly and accurately performing non-contact measurements of various objects at different locations within a commercial or residential work area. The modular measurement device generally includes a laser base that is operable to project light onto a measured object; and a portable measurement module adapted to receive light reflected from a surface of the measured object and operable to determine dimensional measurement data for the measured object, where the portable measurement module is configured to releasably couple to the laser base. The operational components of the measurement device are easily partitioned between the portable measurement module and the laser base. In this way, a single portable measurement module having more expensive operational components may be used with different, less expensive laser bases, where each laser base may be adapted for a different application.
In one aspect of the present invention, the modular measurement device may be integrated with various power tool equipment, such as table saws, miter saws, radial arm saws, band saws, the drill presses, routers, shapers, planers, joiners and lathe.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages, reference may be had to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.